One Direction on my Plane
by HarryAndHungerGameFan
Summary: A girl travels to London to see her father and ONE DIRECTION is one the plane and staying with her and her father will the fall in LOVE! READ!


One Direction

One Direction Chapter One

"Who's ClareAbell"

ClareAbell Beech was 18. She was visiting London,Egland, To be with her Father, Paul Beech. He was an producer for a had graduated from college and had 4 degrees in Singing,Art,Drama,and Acting and Dancing

at the most expencive was going with her friend parents were divorced, one in Londen,Egland one in California,United was almost done packing,So she got out her IPhone5 and text Juliania.

Her:Hey Juli

you coming

Juliania:Ya be there in 20.

Her:OK plane leaves at 9:00 P.M.

I look at the the clock 12:00p.m. I finish packing, I walk downstairs make a sandwhich. Pack my got dressed in a strapless white shirt,Black skinny jeans,black boots,silver necklace,light blue loose button up shirt.I brush my blonde hair and put it up in a messy hair and a black bow.I do my make up (List)

Medium BB cream

Pink and white eye shadow

Nude pink lips

Bright pink blush

Dark black mascara

Cateye eyeliner

I hear a ring and rush to the door Juliania is standing there wiering a blue no-shoulder top,Green high waiste shorts,Black diamond heels.(are familys are rich)"Hey wanna go buy a gift for our Friendsies." We agree and shop and buy stuff till 6:00 p. go to my house,shower,put the clothes we have on in the washer,dryer in are suit cases,I change into black fleeze pants,Loose torquose shirt,Black flip fleeze shorts,Red loose shirt,Flip flops,North face 's now 7:00.I drive with Juliania it's 8:00 are flight take 48 buy dinner,Fleeze and wool blankets,pajamas,pillows, and house have first class 's 9:00 the air portlady says "Flight 499 begin boarding First class you may take through get threw security and board.I take my seat,after we take off.I walk into the bathroom take off my clothes rub my self clean change into my new green plaid pajamas and slippers,take my hair down and brush it and walk out sit on my couch pull out my blamket and pillow and laptop and check my twitter.(the planes wifi)

Followers:854,994,127

Hero12grace:you are awesome!

Me:Aww...Thanks.

I close my itin my carry-on,grab my Harry Potter and Deathly in the book i fall asleep.I open my eyes

AN(The couches are Huge ok use your amagenation.)

Juliana is sleeping next to me."I was lonely"I laugh she grabs here clothes,Green shirt,Shorts,and Black changes and puts hr hair in a ponytail.I were a Purple shirt,white pants,and toms.I put my hair in a braided hairstyle where a little braid is cliped around the back of my head."Hey do you know were the restroom is"A young man says with brown curly hair while i was folding walks away flashing a smile a blanket."Ya go left and it will be on you right."I say

me.I a turky sandwhich,and water.I eat my sandwhich and go on my IPhone5 and play Temple Run,Subway Surfer,Style me girl,Sims 3,talk to Juliania."Hey there's that girl hat Harry was talking about!"I turn were they talking about were talking and pointing at me.I wave and they all walk over to me"Hi I am Louis, this is ,Niall,Zayn,and Liam."Me"Hi I'm ClareAbell but you can call me Clare."I smile "Wow Harry was right you have do have pretty smile" Niall says.I smile even bigger."Attention all passengers please turn off all objets and sit and buckle up we are about to land and hope you enjoyed your flight!"I sit and buckle up as we land.I am so glad I am able to sleep all plane lands,I step out of the plane there is a sign in gold and blue that says

Sidney Beech

LimoZeene to Duveelene Bardde 2040 PaulAleno Beech

I grab my luggage and walk to my Sign and Ride to the Biggist house she had ever seen she walk in "My Darling"My Dad walks up to me"Hey!"I say back"Hey you'll have some other company..Boys!"TheLiam,Louis,Niall,Zayn,and Harry walk in."CLARE!"says Niall he runs and hugs me.I put's me down when my father says "Hey I uh... I was kinda thinken' of you know um..To think of sending you to the next X-Facter in 2 weeks you ok with that." I think "Uh daddy I'm not really good with that such of thing." Him"What! You got four degrees at the top of your class,every play,Compentention in the most expinceve schools" Me" Hey i went to four other schools" Laim"Hey you went to five schools four degrees how old our you" i laugh"18,I was accepted at 6 spent 12 years of my life i just got my 4 degree um..2 weeks ago and i came her for at the least a year before i go to Australia to look for a job there." i smile "wow" they all say "SING!" Me"Fine"Before i go to the Piano and play the begining of the imortal and record it and begen. "I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

"Wow do you know any high beat songs?"I think then smile grab my instiment and keep smile and laugh and start"(Names are not saod)

Niall:  
You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry  
Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye  
Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart

Zayn:  
You're so London, your own style  
Your own style  
We're together, we're so good  
So girl why  
Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart

Harry:  
Did I do something stupid  
Yeah, girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did  
Let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way  
To getcha to want me  
Like before

Chorus:  
Cuz' no one ever looks so good in a dress  
And it hurts cuz' I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do  
When you smile, baby tell me how to make it right  
Now all of my friends say  
It's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me  
From not moving on, baby even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you

Louis:  
We're so Paris when we kiss  
When we kiss  
I remember the taste of your lipstick  
Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart  
You're tearing up my heart

Harry:  
Did I do something stupid  
Yeah, girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did  
Let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way  
To getcha to want me  
Like before

Chorus:  
Cuz' no one ever looks so good in a dress  
And it hurts cuz' I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do  
When you smile, baby tell me how to make it right  
Now all of my friends say  
It's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me  
From not moving on, baby even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you

Harry:  
Nobody compares to you

Niall:  
There's gotta be some way to getcha to want me  
Like before

Chorus:  
Cuz' no one ever looks so good in a dress  
And it hurts cuz' I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do  
When you smile, baby tell me how to make it right  
Now all of my friends say  
It's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me  
From not moving on, baby even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you"

There're chuckuling"THAT WAS BETTER THAN US!"they all scream"I really the think you should try out"Okay I

will and sing to myself the hanging tree i whisper/sing

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we metup at midnight in the hanging tree."I was pretty awake so i changed into a green camisole and black leggings and was desiding between ankle fuzzy boots or calf ending boots"Calf ones "said Harry"thanks!" i say putting them on.


End file.
